Many fluid handling systems utilize one or more tubes for directing the flow of fluid, such as one or more liquids or gases. Fluid interconnection of the one or more tubes is sometimes addressed with one or more headers secured to ends of the tubes. Adequately securing such headers to the tubes is difficult and often results in leakage. Moreover, existing methods by which the header is secured to the tubes are often limited for use with tubes that are too large, too inflexible or too gas or moisture permeable.